


With Friends Like These

by FeeptheNinja (devilishMendicant)



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilishMendicant/pseuds/FeeptheNinja
Summary: No self-respecting Hakurei Shrine Maiden would dare associate with a demoness, twin youkai, and an overconfident magician. So of course, Sendai's shrine had summarily become occupied by a demoness, twin youkai and an overconfident magician.And she hated every minute of it.Really.(A tale from a past Gensokyo.)[Oneshot, headcanon warning, Sendai swears.]
Relationships: Sendai Hakurei no Miko/Mima





	With Friends Like These

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This is an old FFN fic, backdated and re-uploaded for the sake of preservation.

Sendai hated Shinki.

Which was quite the feat, to be honest. Most people rather liked Shinki. To put this into perspective, _Yuka Kazami_ liked Shinki. Sendai did not.

But really, she hated the _idea she stood for_ more than she hated the demoness _herself._ As creepy as her small army of puppets were, Shinki herself was not even half as offensive as the other people who had forcibly inserted themselves into Sendai's life. The silver-haired girl was at least _quiet._ She was at least _polite._ Unlike some people, she didn't empty the pantry or steal all the blankets off the futon or the room at the kotatsu or break down her door every other week. In fact, she often helped _rectify_ the aforementioned situations. Which was nice, really. Sendai just wished she wouldn't hang around the shrine so much. She was still, after all, a demoness. No matter how sweet said demoness was, it was bad for the image of the Hakurei Shrine.

Sendai supposed she could tolerate Shinki, though. It was the least she could do for someone who put others so firmly before herself.

* * *

Sendai hated Yuka Kazami.

_Everyone_ hated Yuka Kazami. She wasn't a welcome presence _anywhere._ So Sendai felt justified in hating her too. The taller of the twin sunflowers was a bitch, anyway. Too strong for her own goddamn good - she'd put a fucking _oni_ into a headlock before (and was coincidentally the reason surface youkai weren't allowed belowground anymore, natch) and could shatter a boulder into mere pebbles without much effort on her part - and the shrine maiden could only grimace when she recalled the manner in which Yuka treated her younger sister. Nearly everything about the green-haired beast was despicable - crude manners and language, too headstrong, thought she owned the whole fucking world. So Sendai hated her.

Her presence was _helpful,_ though. In some ways. On some days. Whereas before Sendai might have had to let some of the youkai she hunted down go from sheer exhaustion, sheer pain sheer _humanity,_ Yuka Kazami would have none of that bullshit. On the now rare occasions Sendai and her (completely unwanted) crew left one of the monsters alive, Yuka would simply walk after it. Two days later, she'd show up at the shrine again. Drenched. Grinning. Usually with a vital organ that was certainly not hers in hand.

Which was utterly disgusting.

But... _helpful._

So Sendai (begrudgingly) supposed she could _tolerate_ Yuka Kazami too.

* * *

Sendai hated Yuuka Kazami.

She might have been the nicer of the twin sunflowers, but by the smallest margin imaginable. More reserved - in the sense she might wait an extra second before introducing her 'plant friends' to your rear end and _literally tearing you a new one._ Still smiling.

The Kazamis were the _worst_ for business. Sendai couldn't remember the last time someone actually came around to the shrine. Well, anyone with good sense. Anyone _human_ with good sense. This was supposed to be a human's shrine, god _fucking_ damn it, and ever since the Kazamis had started hanging around here it'd made the switch to a _youkai's_ shrine. Barely. Because no one in their right mind would want to face down the Kazamis. At any point. For any reason. At this rate she was going to starve.

The sunflower youkai _might_ have helped the eternally-unlucky (in terms of gardening, at least) shrine maiden out with regards to her garden out back. And Sendai _might_ have ended up growing some kinds of foods that she'd never even realized _existed_ before, so maybe _starving_ wasn't quite the right word choice. And the shrine yard had really never looked nicer.

She still wasn't about to _forgive_ the youkai. Sendai did not _forgive_ youkai. Never had. Never will.

But she could... _tolerate_ her.

She supposed.

* * *

Sendai no Hakurei Miko absolutely fucking _despised_ Minori Maeda.

That stupid little wannabe bitch of a magician. All of this was her fault. Literally all of it. Where the _fuck_ had she gotten the idea that she could just fucking waltz into her living room whenever she felt like. Where had she gotten the idea she could invite _others_ to waltz into her living room whenever they felt like! At what point had Sendai given the go-ahead for the brown-haired mage to clean out her pantry? Steal her stuff? Trash her house? Did she even _realize_ how long it took Sendai to clean up after every last one of her ill-fated visits?

But she _kept coming over._ Kept crawling out of her little mage-hole in the middle of the fucking youkai-infested forest (no wonder she was so comfortable around the sunflowers and the demoness that little freak) to grace Sendai with her annoying presence.

Her annoying presence and her detestable _grin,_ the one that lit up her entire face like the sun.

Her awful and _infuriating_ tendency to bring Sendai useless trinkets and things most likely lifted off of villagers, stupid little things the shrine maiden had no use for and so they had to clutter up a shelf in her room (a shelf she could be using for books or ink and brush and ofuda instead of a glimmering yin-yang necklace, the tiny folded origami dragons, the sakura cup so intricately painted Sendai felt the little shit must have stolen it from a noble).

The stupid stupid _stupid_ way she'd end up in the futon next to Sendai even though she had been _certain_ the mage had gone _home_ last night, and she'd have more than half the blanket of course and since she was such a goddamn late riser, heavy sleeper, the shrine maiden would be forced to lie in bed for a good two hours more than she usually would, staring at the ceiling, feeling the chest of the most youkai-ish human she'd ever met rise and fall and rise and fall (of course Minori was clinging to her goddamn arm she would have most definitely gotten up and _done something with her morning_ if she hadn't been) and she definitely would _not_ fall back asleep and she _absolutely_ wouldn't be woken up by the smell of breakfast in the kitchen because the Kazamis had let themselves in as usual and Shinki's favorite doll wouldn't be shaking her arm and Minori Maeda wouldn't be grinning that sunny grin and pressing a quick kiss to her forehead before running off to bother Yuuka about how many onions she put into the fry.

No.

For sure not.

Because she was Sendai no Hakurei Miko, and she had standards, god damn it. (She insisted.)

Because she was Sendai no Hakurei Miko, and she hated this turn of events in her life. (She insisted.)

Because she was Sendai no Hakurei Miko, and she did _not,_ under any circumstance, like Minori Maeda.

(She loved her.)

**Author's Note:**

> Original A/N: you let me headcanon so this can all be reliably blamed on you  
> all of you  
> all of your faults ALSO  
> Minori  
> Maeda  
> there you're welcome  
> god i get off my arse to write and this is what comes out why  
> w h y


End file.
